Cullens on the computer
by kittyka119
Summary: the Cullens on IM and on other computer functions. rated T for safety and later chapters Please R
1. Chapter 1

Bella:klutzOlot

Alice:Iseeyou

Edward:Illcatchyou

Emmett:hugme

Rosalie:blondewithattitude

Carlise:Dr.CC

Esme:Mommyof7

Jasper:Iknowhowyoufeel

Jacob:comeback

Charlie:chiefychief

Mike:Iknowyouloveme

Angela:angle

Other characters maybe added later

klutzOlot , Iseeyou, and Illcatchyou have logged on

Iseeyou: what's with the name ed

Illcatchyou: I always catch Bella and DON'T CALL ME ED!

klutzOlot: Calm down Eddie and he always duz catch me

Iseeyou: your right I have noticed that when will you stop being so klutzy bella?

klutzOlot: when you change me into a vampire!

Hugme has logged on

Illcatchyou: never! So I will just have to keep catching you and Alice Bella is the only one aloud to call me by a nickname

Hugme: what about me Eddie! Aren't I aloud to call you by a nickname!

Illcatchyou: no you will never be allowed to call me a nickname

Iseeyou: yes he will in the year 2214

Illcatchyou: I will have had to of had serious brain damage for that to happen

Iseeyou: You do! You had just run into 7 brick walls as a dare!! And Emmet walks over to see if you are alright.

klutzOlot : I wasn't there right ?I mean I was out shopping with you? I wouldn't have let eddie do that if I was there right?

Iseeyou: Actually, you were there but you were tied and gagged to a tree about 200 feet away and no one noticed you. LOL

klutzOlot: ARRG!! I will get whoever did that to me and you Edward.

Illcatchyou: No I will I won't let you do the dirty work

klutzOlot: Edward!! I will be perfectly able to handle myself by that time and you will be brain damaged so you will probably be going around for days just staring at things and drooling!

Iseeyou: Shes right Edward it takes you a week to get over this little stunt so she will be the one beating up Emmett and wining by the way.

Iknowhowyoufeel logged on

Hugme: What she wins! No way. She will be like 100 years old no way will she still havr that young vampire strength.

Iknowhowyoufeel: actually more like 206 Emmett. You have to just accept that bella is stronger she always will.

Iseeyou: wow jazzy great math right there.

Iknowhowyoufeel: thnx Do you want to…

Iseeyou: Ya

KlutzOlot: Guys!! Not here

Iseeyou: what we were just going to…

Iknowhowyoufeel: you know

Iseeyou: Jasper meet me in the bedroom so we can paint our nails

Iknowhowyoufeel: Yes! Wait what! Noooooo

Iseeyou and Iknowhowyoufeel have logged off

KlutzOlot: haha that was funny

Chiefychief has logged on

Illcatchyou: Hay bella do you want to go…

KlutzOLot: Edward I thought you said

Chiefychief: Bella !What is this!! Get off the computer I ban you from ever seeing him again even at school!!

KlutzOlot: Dad? Oh great!! Edward you had to pick now

Illcatchyou: What I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get lunch

Chiefychief: You were going to ask her what?!

Illcatchyou: If she wanted lunch. Is that a crime? Feeding your daughter

KlutzOlot: Edward!… ya I want lunch. By dad!!

Illcatchyou and KlutzOLot have logged off

Chiefychief: what just happened

Hugme: You got me

Chiefychief: wait whos this

Hugme: Emmett

Chiefychief: Oh

Hugme: well off I go to do it with my wife

Hugme logs off

Chiefychief:Do what!? With who!? This family is sooo confusing! Ohh well I'll just go vent my feelings to billy. He is such a nice guy and sooooo cute!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mommyof7:JASPER!!

Iknowhowyoufeel: What?

Illcatchyou: Jasper you know when you are typing something you don't have to say it to.

Iknowhowyoufeel: shut up Edward what is it mom

Mommyof 7: You know what!! You left another pipe bomb in the woods and this bear ate it and so when Carlisle took a bite it exploded

Iknowhowyoufeel: ROLF

Illcatchyou: Oh. MY.GOD. LOL. Where is he?

Iseeyou has logged on

Iseeyou: hahhahahahahaha Jasper your punishment is soooo funny I can't wait to see you try to get through a week without doing it

Iknowhowyoufeel: doing what? Wait what punishment?

Mommyof7: The punishment you get for covering Carlisle in bear guts. Carlisle is right now showering for the second time because he still stank after the first.

Illcatchyou: HAHAHAHA I see what you mean Alice that is funny Jasper you're going to die without it. Esme doesn't that just mean that Carlisle didn't wash well enough the first time so it is his fault that he had to shower a second time?

KlutzOlot logs on

Mommyof7: Shut up

KlutzOlot: Esme! Don't tell my future husband to shut up! What did he do to deserve your cruelty!?

Mommyof7: Wow! Bella breath! Don't get your undies in a knot! Edward was making fun of Carlisle so I told him to shut up

Illcatchyou: Bella you don't need to defend me I can handle myself

KlutzOlot: Well I'm sorry for trying to defend my fiancé. I guess I should leave then! Humph!

KlutzOlot logs off Iseeyou logs on

Iseeyou: just saw Bella get defensive over Esme telling Edward to shut up She was actually yelling it at the screen as she typed it.

Illcatchyou: really?

Iseeyou: ya and then she got off and ran to the bed yelling something like stupid Edward always perfect stupid stupid time of the month.

Illcatchyou: Oh great I better go comfort her.

Illcatchyou logs off

Iseeyou: I'm off to go shop Esme want to come

Mommyof7: um well is that Carlisle calling me I got to go bye

Mommyof7 logs off

Iseeyou: Esme what she left me oh great now I'll just have to drag Jasper there.

Iknowhowyoufeel: NOOOO!

Iknowhowyoufeel logs off

Iseeyou: You can't hide Jasper I know where you are Mwhahahaha

Iseeyou logs off


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessica: isbetterthenthebell**

**Lauren: godImgorgeous **

KlutzOLot and Illcatchyou log on

KlutzOLot: Edward do you know what day it is

Illcatchyou: Wednesday?

KlutzOlot: ya and what's the date

Illcatchyou: April 1st

KlutzOLot: and that means it is…

Illcatchyou: OHHH April fool's Day right

KlutzOLot: So that means that I must prank Jess and Lauren and Mike

Illcatchyou: You have to?

KlutzOLot: Yes! It is in the April Fool's Day guidelines! Haven't you read them? Anyways I thought you would be happy

Illcatchyou: Yes I have and I have never seen those rules

KlutzOLot: Then come over here and check it out!

Illcatchyou: ok BrB

Illcatchyou will be back

Illcatchyou is back

KlutzOLot: See I told you

Illcatchyou: your right they are there I must have missed them when I read it the first time. So what are you going to do?

KlutzOLot: Oh That I will need your help with that

-Later that day-

Isbetterthenthebell, : godImgorgeous, Illcatchyou have logged on

Isbetterthenthebell: Lauren is that you?

GodImgorgeous: ya Jess what's up

KlutzOLot has logged on invisibly

Isbetterthenthebell: oh nothing just wondering if you know anything new about Edward

Illcatchyou: She should I have been like sending her emails all day

Isbetterthenthebell: Edward is that u?

Illcatchyou: Ya who else would it be I mean like would I let anyone else talk to my precious Jessica or my sweet Lauren

GodImgorgeous: I knew you would turn around Edward I am so much more beautiful then Bella and J

Isbetterthenthebell: Ya what happened to Bella and Lauren who is J

Illcatchyou: I dumped her it was just so annoying with her always falling oh and Lauren I will not tell Jessica that you just called her ugly

Isbetterthenthebell: Ya she is really annoying when she falls and Lauren, you called me WHAT! I am not UGLY you are way more ugly then me before all the plastic surgery you had.

GodImgorgeous: You swore to sacristy you said you would never tell anyone bout that. Well know I will just tell the world that your parents are in jail and that these guys are just fosters

So Edward do you want to come over and have a good time you can trade off between me a jess here

KlutzOLot has become uninvisible

Illcatchyou: ya sure

KlutzOLot: Edward!! What are you doing I told you to not trick them that is just plain cruel. I mean now the whole school will know about Laurens surgery's and Jessica parents being in Jail!!

Illcatchyou: Oh I'm so sorry Bella will you ever forgive me?

KlutzOLot: Yes I will love now get over here and apologies properly

Illcatchyou and KlutzOlot have logged off

GodImgorgeous: I bet they didn't mean the whole school come on how could anyone see this in less they put it on the school website

Isbetterthenthebell: Oh NO look look it is on the front page I'm going to have to move and start all over and you're going to like have to get a totally new face… Again

GodImgorgeous and Isbetterthenthebell have logged off to deal with the damage.

**Sorry you will not learn about Jaspers punishment until ether the next chapter or the one after that I might get a good Idea on how to trick Mike. Nevertheless, when you do hear about it will be funny to watch him try to spend a whole week with out it.**


End file.
